one step closer
by esspadass
Summary: Matahari pertama di awal tahun baru bersama seorang kekasih memang terasa menakjubkan. [ au! M untuk bahasa ]


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako

Romance, Probably ooc, arround 25 years old, Ochako's pov, typo (s) karena saya ga ngecek lagi /hoovvv/

 _ **a/n**_ _: An e_ _arly gift for Uraraka Ochako's birthday_ _. Saya publish sekarang karena mumpung bisa masuk ffn_ _/sobsob/_ _Ultahnya 12/27 btw_

 **one step closer**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Horikoshi-sensei._

* * *

Aku terbangun sesaat setelah sentuhan dingin mendarat di pipiku dan wangi sabun masuk ke dalam penciumanku. Kulihat Katsuki berdiri menjulang tinggi. Jarinya masih bertengger dipipiku dan pandangannya lekat, tidak beralih, menatap ke arahku yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata. Hidungnya terlihat sangat mancung dari bawah sini dan lubangnya sangat lebar.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku bertanya sambil menguap lebar, tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Katsuki yang menatapku, merasa geli dengan pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari wanita yang masih terkantuk-kantuk dengan mulut menganga—mungkin itu yang ada dalam benaknya— "Kau pikir yang sedang berdiri didepanmu ini hantu?" tanyanya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

Retoris pada orang yang baru bangun tidur. Benar-benar sopan sekali. Aku ingin membalas tetapi kuurungkan karena euw...otakku tidak karuan. Tidur tanpa bantal memang menyebalkan.

Ia berlalu dan kutemukan kaleng bir di tangan kirinya. Aku menguap lagi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling rumah. Jam tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Sangat pas sempurna. Bagus. Aku tertidur di sofa selama empat jam, tanpa selimut sehelai pun. Untung saja heater apartemen Katsuki berfungsi dengan baik, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan besok flu akan berkunjung ke tubuhku. Lucu sekali membayangkan hari pertama di tahun baru hidungku penuh dengan ingus cair serta kepala berputar-putar. Leherku terasa sakit. _Shit._ Kuregangkan badan lalu berjalan, mengikuti Katsuki menuju balkoni dengan membawa selimut yang kuambil sebelumnya dari dalam kamar.

Ia duduk di atas sofa, menenggak bir dengan gerakan cepat dan menatap langit malam. Kakinya terbungkus kaus kaki bermotif kepala babi merah muda. Terakhir kusuruh dia untuk memakai kaus kaki tersebut, dia membantingnya ke atas lantai. Aku ingin menggodanya tapi urung kulakukan karena sepertinya Katsuki benar-benar kelelahan dan ini sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda kaus kakinya.

"Tumben," Aku ikut duduk, kubawa kakiku dan kutelusupkan ke dalam selimut hangat.

"Apa?"

"Pulang,"sahutku.

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan aku di rumahku sendiri?"tanyanya sinis—atau itu yang kurasakan. Kepalaku belum benar-benar kembali pada keadaan yang bagus. Kuurut kedua pelipisku. Jangan sampai aku mengacaukan pertemuan ini.

"Aku hanya merasa heran. Kau 'kan sibuk,"

Sebenarnya aku agak sarkas juga sih. Katsuki kembali menenggak birnya dengan cuek. Semilir wangi sabun menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumanku, aku tenggakan mataku ke atas. Cahaya dari lampu dua puluh lima watt begitu terang menghujani kami berdua. Katsuki yang dibawahnya terlihat segar dan tampan. Meskipun begitu, lingkar hitam dibawah matanya terlihat jelas. Dasar _workholic_.

"Aku senang kau pulang,"ucapku dengan jujur. Aku tidak akan berbohong mengenai hal ini.

"Berat,"gerutunya mengeluhkan beban dari kepalaku yang menyender ke atas bahu lebarnya yang berotot.

Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar mengeluh. Memanggul berpuluh-puluh kilo beras saja dia gagah tanpa kerut di kening. Kami sesekali—kalau dia libur kerja—belanja bersama dengan Katsuki yang menjadi tukang panggul belanjaan. Dia juga senang mengangkatku sambil berciuman. Tukang panggulku yang seksi dan tampan. Jadi mana mungkin kepalaku benar-benar terasa berat.

"Kau wangi sabun," Aku meraih kaleng bir yang masih setia Katsuki pegang namun tidak berhasil karena Katsuki mengangkat minuman beralkohol tersebut menjauh dari jangkauanku.

Kudecakan bibir, mengatainya orang pelit. Kota masih ramai oleh derap langkah kaki dan bising kendaraan. Beberapa kembang api menyala di kejauhan dan tak lama meredup. Ini malam tahun baru, seharusnya aku masih berpesta dengan teman-temanku di kedai nyonya Mid Night, minum banyak alkohol sampai matahari terbit, bernyanyi dan bermain kartu atau bergosip membicarakan pria tua lima puluh tahunan, si _direktur_ , tuan Aizawa yang masih berkarisma dengan suara berat seksinya.

Mina merengek, bergelayutan di pinggangku, menahan agar aku tidak pulang. Ia mabuk berat, sangat sangat berat sampai wajahnya memerah dan omongannya sangat ngelantur, berbicara bahwa tuan Aizawa pasti memiliki kemaluan besar yang keras dan bisa membuat para wanita menggelinjang semalaman di atas kasur, kehabisan suara. Kaminari tertawa terbahak dan menggeleng dengan muka sayu dan ia mengacungkan gelas, berkata bahwa pria tua seksi itu adalah pria loyo yang tiga menit saja bisa langsung ejakulasi. Sero menimpali kalau _boxer_ tuan Aizawa pastilah bergambarkan kelinci-kelinci putih. Ah... alkohol memang mengerikan. Kalau ketahuan, mereka bisa kehilangan pekerjaan.

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin, menolak pada tawaran Kirishima untuk mengantarku pulang. Dia pria satu-satunya yang masih waras di sana. Kurasa aku mengagumi warna rambut merah menyalanya, seperti permen apel. Begitu mengkilap dan benar-benar merah. Matanya mengingatkanku pada Katsuki meskipun matanya kalah garang dari pacar jelek dan seksiku—Kirishima juga seksi, well…aku bukan sedang main mata, hanya saja itu faktanya—

Dia berkata suatu hari tentang salon yang pemiliknya bernama Mr. Present Mic dan merekomendasikannya padaku bila suatu hari nanti aku berniat untuk mengecet atau menata rambutku. Dia benar-benar pria baik hati. Kurasa, kalau aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan Kirishima ketimbang Katsuki, aku akan jatuh cinta dengannya dan bersedia menjadi pacarnya. Kuyakinkan diriku bahwa Katsuki bukanlah seorang indigo yang bisa membaca pikiran. Bisa gawat.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap tinggi-tinggi kalau Katsuki akan pulang meskipun memang aku mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan apa dia akan pulang tetapi aku tidak mendapat satu pun balasan darinya. Dia pria yang hobi mengencani ruang kantor ketimbang apartemen elitnya sendiri. Aku tidak sedang mengeluh, hanya memaparkan fakta. Dia benar-benar seorang pekerja keras yang otaknya dipenuhi timbunan pekerjaan sampai lupa pada ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri. Benar-benar sialan. Kukira ini adalah hal yang wajar untukku sebagai seorang pacar, merasa sedikitnya kesal. Tetapi aku tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Aku mengerti pria itu sibuk tapi aku kesal. Sekarang kulihat wajahnya dari samping. Katsuki benar-benar ada di sini, duduk bersamaku di sofa dan dibawah atap yang sama, menunggu matahari pertama di tahun baru untuknya terbit. Rahangnya bagus sekali, aku ingin mengecup dan menghisapnya.

Katsuki menoleh, mendapatiku yang tengah memerhatikannya atau...memelototinya dengan sedikit bergairah—ayolah Katsuki benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang luar biasa seksi (sudah berapa kali aku menyebutnya seksi, _god_ ). Dia menjepit bibirku menggunakan kedua jarinya. Tidak keras memang, tapi itu benar-benar tindakan yang tiba-tiba. Aku memekik.

"Kau seperti kucing kebelet ingin kawin,"

Aku meraih lengannya yang keras dan berotot, membawanya ke dekat mulutku, lalu kugigit jarinya dan mengulumnya. Katsuki masih bersikap tenang walaupun kulihat ada kilatan gairah di kedua bola mata merahnya. Kuberikan tatapan intimidasi agar Katsuki tahu kalau aku merasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,"

Itu terdengar seperti bukan pertanyaan, pria sialan. Aku kesal dengan Katsuki, benar-benar sangat kesal. Kulampiaskan rasa jengkel yang bersemayam di hatiku, dibiarkan sendirian selama tiga minggu dengan gigitanku pada jarinya. Dia tidak menemuiku atau mau bertemu denganku. Pesan pun ia balas sekenanya dan ala adarnya. Jika tidak aku yang pertama mengirim pesan, maka tidak akan ada percakapan sehari pun.

Ah. Pernah Katsuki mengirimiku pesan terlebih dahulu, menanyakan apa aku sudah makan. Tetapi itu telah terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Benar-benar sialan. Kugigit lagi jarinya agak keras tetapi Katsuki tidak berontak atau menunjukkan rasa jijik. Ia menatapku bosan. Kulepaskan jarinya setelah aku menghisapnya membersihkan air liur yang kemungkinan menempel. Perutku serasa berputar ketika kurasakan jari Katsuki menyentuh dengan sengaja langit-langit mulutku sedetik sebelum aku mengeluarkannya.

"Kukira kau lebih suka bercinta dengan kantormu ketimbang duduk termenung di balkoni apartemen yang kesepian ini,"

Aku sebenarnya yang kesepian. Aku rindu bantalan lengan Katsuki dan hembus nafasnya yang menerpa permukaan wajahku dan dada telanjangnya yang bergerak teratur. Ah Menyedihkan.

"Aku malas dengan ajakan paksa manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan,"

Alasan yang logis dan tipikal Katsuki sekali. Tetapi aku tahu bukan benar-benar karena itu. Bukankah lebih baik diam mengunci diri di kantor saja sampai pagi menjelang ketimbang menerobos jalanan macet di malam tahun baru? Pasti membutuhkan sekitar dua jam untuk berhasil keluar dari jalanan utama untuk bisa sampai ke apartemen.

Aku naikan kakiku ke atas paha Katsuki, menghiraukan umpatan keras karena kelaminnya sedikit tergencet oleh gerakan tendangan kecil telapak kakiku. Aku sengaja sebenarnya pfft. Biar dia tahu rasa. Kini aku seperti berada di atas pangkuannya. Kudekap lututku dan mencoba kembali untuk meraih kaleng bir yang tak jauh dari mukaku. Kali ini berhasil. Kuteguk cairan tersebut dan tubuhku merasa hangat, entah dari tubuh Katsuki atau dari alkohol yang kuminum. Kaleng berwarna hijau tersebut kutempelkan ke permukaan leher Katsuki. Jakunnya bergerak kecil-kecil.

"Kau benar-benar wangi sabun,"

"Kau benar-benar bau alkohol,"

Aku mengerling. Tentu saja. Pacarmu ini 'kan sebelumnya tengah asyik berpesta dan minum-minum sambil tertawa sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang bahkan tahun belum berganti karena aku membayangkan ketika sesampainya di rumah, keajaiban terjadi dan kudapati Katsuki yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan handuk mengalungi leher dan celana dalam ketat, dan air yang masih menetes, menyambutku dan membantingku ke atas ranjang. Nyatanya apartemen tetap gelap gulita seperti sehari sebelumnya—setiap hari—dan tidak kutemukan manusia lain selain diriku sendiri. Sepertinya memang aku telah berimajinasi sangat liar dan berharap tinggi-tinggi. Benar-benar seorang wanita kesepian yang menyedihkan. Geh. Kuteguk lagi cairan semi pahit dari kaleng.

Aku kecewa, sedikit sih—mungkin— dan tidur adalah pilihan tepat untukku melupakan sejenak rasa sebal dan melewatkan tahun baru tanpa kekasih. Tetapi bukan berarti aku berniat tidur di atas sofa. Itu diluar rencana. _Damn_. Leherku masih sakit. Kugelengkan kepalaku, mengusir kantuk berharap otot di leher juga ikut melemas. Tanpa sengaja kepalaku menyundul dagu Katsuki agak keras. Pria itu mengaduh dan memaki. Lagi. Dasar pria darah tinggi!

Setelah aku mengusap-usap dagu halus—sepertinya pria ini baru saja bercukur—yang Katsuki coba tepis menggunakan tangannya tetapi tidak berhasil karena aku ngotot, sunyi kembali menyelimuti. Bir tinggal seperempat. Tubuh Katsuki benar-benar hangat, aku bergelung dengan sebelah tanganku menangkup dadanya. Kurasakan detak jantungnya yang normal. Aku suka memegang dada pria ini, sama seperti Katsuki yang suka menatap payudaraku saat kami bercinta. Dia selalu menyempatkan untuk berolahraga, setidaknya mengangkat barbel atau melakukan _push up_ lima puluh kali setiap pagi. Kulihat ada tiga macam barbel di kantornya dengan beban berat yang berbeda-beda. Dan aku tahu, pria sialan berambut jabrik ini rutin meminum susu e-Lomen yang selalu aku bawakan dan kucereweti di telpon agar badannya tetap bagus dan tidak kurus. Kekeke...Aku wanita banyak minta.

Katsuki bergerak, mengangkat pantatnya sebelah, seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Aku akan menjambak rambutnya kalau rokok yang ia ambil. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang kutemukan. Apa-apaan sih.

"Tidur di atas sofa, kau benar-benar seperti wanita kesepian,"ucapnya dengan nada malas dan suaranya begitu berat. Benar-benar seksi oh tuhan.

"Aku memang seorang wanita kesepian yang tidak dipedulikan pacarnya,"ucapku terdengar frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja wanita kesepian ini sendirian menikmati tahun baru sampai akhir?"lanjutku.

Kudengar Katsuki menggumamkan kata 'wanita merepotkan'

Aku mencibir dan malah menceritakan pesta dengan Mina dan teman lainnya dan tidak melewatkan bagian Kirishima yang menawar diri untuk mengantarku. Sengaja agar keningnya mengerut tetapi hatiku kecewa karena tidak kutemukan hal tersebut dan ia malah menimpali dengan santai agar aku seharusnya menerima tawarannya. Cukup masuk akal, mungkin, mungkin Katsuki khawatir akan terjadi suatu hal buruk padaku tetapi bisakah dia menunjukkan sedikit rasa cemburu? Pacarnya diantar pria lain di tengah malam tahun baru? Bukankah terdengar romantis dan ambigu? Aku hendak memaki dalam hati berkata bahwa Katsuki adalah pria kurang ajar berhati beku tetapi kuurungkan. Ujung bibirnya yang berkedut membuatku puas. Kukecup dengan cepat. Aku tidak peduli jika bibirnya beradu dengan gigi-giginya dan membuatnya berdarah.

" _What t_ _he fuck_?!"

Aku terkikik. Ya ampun... Jangan remehkan mata elangku.

Kuhabiskan waktu dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Katsuki diam tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. Aku merasa panas _oh my god_.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Cerewet,"jawaban yang sama untuk yang kelima kalinya pula.

Aku yakin dia sama sekali belum tidur entah sudah berapa hari. Lihat sekali lagi matanya yang mengerikan. Aku akan mencampur air mineral dengan obat tidur dan akan aku tempelkan dua potong mentimun segar di kedua matanya dan mengoleskannya krim di sekitar kulit di bawah matanya. Kueratkan lengan kiriku yang melingkari pundak dan lehernya. Katsuki lagi-lagi mengeluhkan kalau aku sangat bau alkohol. Dia berkata seperti itu tetapi tidak menjauhkan mukanya.

Lambat laun, oranye cantik mulai menyapu langit bagian Barat. Kulihat—aku yakin Katsuki juga melihat—matahari yang mulai naik ke permukaan dengan perlahan. Katsuki pintar memilih letak apartemen—pria ini memang selalu pintar dalam segala hal kecuali mengatur emosinya. Aku untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya selama tiga tahun ini tetap mempertanyakan tentang Katsuki yang bisa memikirkan hal seperti sinar dari alam yang menyehatkan, _timing_ yang tepat dan tempat yang strategis untuk menikmati pagi dan bagaimanapun hal seperti ini begitu romantis—mungkin hanya pikiranku saja yang menganggap hal ini romantis— Sinar hangatnya menerpa kulitku. Benar-benar hangat. Matahari di awal tahun bersama pacar seksi, aku ternyata bukan wanita yang benar-benar kesepian dan menyedihkan.

Bulu kudukku berdiri ketika Katsuki meraih tangan kiriku yang melingkar di lehernya. Kurasakan punggungku sepenuhnya menyandar pada dada bidang yang selalu menjadi favoritku—semua bagian tubuh Katsuki adalah favoritku, omong-omong— Gerakannya teramat cepat ketika ia memasukkan sebuan cincin dengan permata berwarna putih di jari manisku. Ia berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari; permatanya dan Katsuki. Aku tidak berkedip, dan kurasakan detak jantung yang meningkat dari dada Katsuki begitu juga dengan jantungku.

"Heh? Kukira ini akan kekecilan karena jarimu gemuk,"

Aku belum berkedip untuk beberapa puluh detik. Aku kesal dikatai gemuk, aku tidak gemuk. Aku hanya montok. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu atau tepatnya tidak mau membahasnya saat ini. "Ini...cincin lamaran?"

"Menggelikan,"

"Kau tidak sedang melamarku?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu,"

Kusentuh cincin tersebut dan darahku mendesir. Mukaku terasa hangat atau bahkan panas. Bukan karena matahari pagi di tahun baru. "Lalu...ini apa?"

"Cincin. Apa kau buta?"

Aku tetap memandangi benda tersebut. Terlihat mahal tetapi aku tidak peduli pada seberapa karat emas yang terkandung atau berapa harganya. _Well,_ ini benar-benar terlihat seperti emas putih yang mahal.

"Cantik sekali,"pujiku. Cincinnya memang benar-benar cantik.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghilangkannya,"

Tatapan kami bertemu. Mata merah Katsuki berkilat, tidak menyebalkan atau menjengkelkan. Tidak ada kerutan dikening atau kedua alis yang saling menaut. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Tetapi Katsuki tetap tampan dan seksi. Kurasa Cupid kembali menambahkan panah asmaranya padaku untuk kesejuta kalinya.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja tidak akan aku hilangkan.

"Selamat tahun baru, Katsuki-kun dan...terima kasih," ucapku memberikan senyum termanis yang kupunya. Terima kasih untuk kehadiranmu, untuk cincin cantik darimu dan untuk segala hal tentang dirimu.

"Jangan menangis, jelek,"

Katsuki tidak berusaha mengusap air mataku. Tetapi lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku mengerat, menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dec, 24 2017

 _Happy birthday, Uraraka Ochako-chan buat nanti 27 des mwa mwa :*_


End file.
